Storyshift - Mi Estrella
by Miguel16310
Summary: El infierno...oscuridad...lo único que siempre eh visto es oscuridad...mi vida es un infierno...y cuando creía que todo tenía que terminar...debía terminar...caí al cielo...y fui recibida por ti...eres lo que ilumina mis días, mi vida, mi corazón, le da sentido a todo lo que hago...eres mi estrella.


**StoryShift: One-Shot**

 **Mi estrella.**

.

.

.

Hola, mi estrellita...¿cómo estás?...dios...que nerviosa me siento...pero al mismo tiempo, me siento tranquila, ya que sé que nunca jamás te llegará esta carta, ya que la esconderé en el único lugar donde nunca te atreverías a buscar, mi chaqueta...

Si, ¿es algo tonto, no?, pero sé que no lo harás, porque siempre dijiste que yo era muy extraña a tus ojos, la vez que me lo dijiste por primera vez, me lastimaste como no tienes idea, pero lo notaste de inmediato, recuerdo tu rostro y tus expresiones de esa vez, te pusiste a sudar, y a mover tus manos frente a ti de manera errática, mientras negabas una y otra vez con tu linda cabecita, y me decías que "¡Es solo por que eres una humana, y estoy acostumbrado a ver a los monstruos!".

No sabes lo bellísimo que te veías con esa actitud y esa carita, muy adorable a mi parecer, siempre odiabas que te mimara, recuerdo todos y cada uno de tus bellos pucheros, cada vez que te enojabas porque me gustaba tocarte las orejas, se me calentaba el corazón, y hacía más reconfortante el pasar las tardes en Snowdin jugando en la nieve...contigo...

Santo cielo, mis mejillas...se me han puesto rojas y coloradas otra vez, ya parecen mis ojos, jeje, bueno, me eh desviado del tema de gran manera, déjame retomarlo por favor, aunque no puedes culparme...siempre fuiste mi compañerito pequeño, y siempre me has parecido interesante...

La primera vez que te vi, te tenía miedo, no fue por miedos infundados, toda la vida en la superficie me enseñaron que los monstruos eran seres terroríficos y terribles, de los cuales uno debía tener miedo, y debía asesinarlos, pero, ¿cómo podía hacer y creer tal cosa, si mi propia especie me odiaba como si fuera la peste?, era algo vicioso, los humanos odiaban a los monstruos, los monstruos perdonaban a los humanos, yo amaba a los monstruos, y los humanos me odiaban a mí, y yo odiaba a los humanos...

No resistí más tiempo en aquel lugar al que alguna vez llamaba "hogar", no, no podía aguantar más tiempo allí, cada día en la escuela y en la calle era un tormento incontrolable, solo quería escapar, pensé "si odian tanto a los monstruos, debe ser por algo, ¿no es cierto?", así que fui al monte y escale con el único objetivo de terminar con mi vida, si tanto me odiaban entonces supongo que era mejor darle a todos lo que querían, mi destrucción.

Aún recuerdo como se sintió cuando caí, tropecé al pisar mal una roca cerca del agujero en la cueva, y entonces me hallaba a mi misma cayendo de cara a un fondo negro, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos como no tenías idea, y grité, grité de horror al hallarme en un mundo negro donde no había final ni escapatoria, dicen que los de mi especie se retractan de sus decisiones cuando ya es muy tarde y sufren las consecuencias, y personalmente, estoy de acuerdo porque en ese momento pensaba **_"¡No!, no quiero morir, ¡quiero vivir!"_** pero dentro de mi sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a pedirle a la vida una segunda oportunidad, solo cerré mis ojos y me dejé entregar a la muerte.

Nunca podría describir el sentimiento que tuve al chocar contra algo blando, pensaba **_"oh dios, estoy viva...¡estoy viva!"_** , y realmente lo estaba, sentí como si después de saber que caería directo a mi muerte, alguien me hubiese tomado del cuello, jalándome a la tierra de los vivos.

Entonces sucedió, mi nariz estaba rota igual que mi pierna izquierda, mis gritos y mis llantos llenaban la habitación, dolía, dolía mucho, hasta el día de hoy recuerdo cómo se siente el tener tu pierna hecha pedazos, incluso creo que también se me había roto una costilla, pero no lo recuerdo bien, solo era un malestar enorme en el torso, pero pudo haber sido una roca, jamás lo sabré.

Entonces, llegaste tú, como una estrella iluminando la oscuridad para orientar al viajero en su viaje por la ruta más segura, tus ojos verdes chocaron contra mis rubíes, al verte, todas las historias que me contaron cuando era más pequeña llegaron a mi cabeza como piedras chocando contra mi cuerpo en mis días de escuela en los recreos entre clases, entonces me di cuenta de la verdad, ¡tú eras un monstruo!.

Suena feo cuando lo digo en voz alta y de esa forma, pero era muy ignorante en aquel entonces, conformándome con lo que me decía mi gente, la gente que me odiaba y no con mi perspectiva o mis propias formas de pensar sobre las cosas de manera autónoma, pero es así como funciona el mundo, la mayoría siempre ah mandado y controla a los débiles para que piensen como ellos y aumentar sus números.

Volviendo a aquel entonces, tú eras incluso más pequeño que ahora, recuerdo que aún utilizabas tu suéter verde de rayas amarillas que siempre te gustó, y que tiempo después, me contagiaste a mí, cuando nos vimos por primera vez, yo te temía como si fuese un niño pequeño viendo a una araña enorme en su techo, pero tú por otra parte, te iluminaste, recuerdo muy bien tu sonrisa, lo mucho que se abrieron tus ojos al verme por primera vez.

 ** _"¡Howdy!, soy Asriel Dreemurr, ¿quién eres tú, que eres tú?"_**

Tenía mucho miedo, mucho terror de ti, así que en vez de notar ese dulce y tierno tono de voz que siempre te caracterizó y que hasta el día de hoy tienes, decidí arrastrarme hacia atrás usando mis brazos, dolía, dolía siquiera el sentir mi pierna rozar el pasto y el arrastrarla mucho más.

 _ **"¡A-ALEJATE DE MI!"**_

Esa linda carita que tenías se torció en un rostro de pena y preocupación, unas pequeñas lagrimitas se asomaron por tus ojitos, dios, cuando recuerdo esa expresión de pena y tristeza en tu rostro, siento como si me estrujaran el corazón, ¿cómo pude ser capaz?.

 _ **"o-oh...lo siento...¿quieres que te traiga a mi mami y a mi papi?"**_

Esa idea me aterró, porque antes de que mencionaras eso yo estaba pensando "quizás pueda matarlo y salir con vida", hasta el día de hoy me odio por haber pensado eso, cuando mencionaste a tus padres supe que no tendría escapatoria, no podría contra dos monstruos adultos, solo me quedé alterada alejándome más, chocando contra uno de esos pilares en las ruinas.

 _ **"¡n-no!, s-solo ¡aléjate de mi!"**_

Realmente debí haberte lastimado, por que te pusiste aún más triste aún, pero aún así no te fuiste, estaba demasiado acobardada, pensaba, _**"¿por qué no se va?, ¿querrá comerme viva?"**_ cosas exageradas de ese tipo que piensa una niña asustada, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que solo te sentaste frente a mí, en el montículo de tierra donde había caído y había algo de mi sangre, pero que obviamente tu nunca notaste.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, tú seguías allí, sentado, viéndome, y yo estaba allí apoyada en mi pilar, temiéndote, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y tú no hacías nada, mi temor disminuía, ¿por qué seguía viva, si los cuentos eran reales? no lo entendía, por más que trataba de asimilar tu forma de pensar referente a mi persona.

Fue entonces cuando me comencé a tranquilizar por fin, al ver que no hacías nada malo y solo te quedabas allí, mirándome sin malicia, solo con curiosidad y con preocupación, que terminaron tajantemente entrado en mi corazón y lo ablandaron, fuiste como una luz, en mi momento más oscuro llegaste y me salvaste, a pesar de que te rechacé, allí te quedaste.

 ** _"¿estás mejor...¿puedo saber tu nombre?"_**

 ** _"Mi nombre...es Chara...¿tú eras...Alsrei?"_**

Fue en ese momento en el que te pusiste a reír, fue la risa más tierna y bella que mis oídos habían escuchado, me sonrojé porque me dio vergüenza al ver que no pude recordar tu nombre, que solo me habías revelado hacía unos minutos que a mí por el terror fueron eternos…ese día sin saberlo nació la forma en la que te llamaría por siempre… _ **"Rei"**_ …

 _ **"no Chara...mi nombre es Asriel, ¡Asriel Dreemurr!"**_

Fue allí cuando nos conocimos formalmente, sin que ni tú ni yo supiéramos que terminaríamos formando un gran dúo para toda la vida, el conocerte fue uno de mis mayores logros que jamás haya tenido, todo por haber vivido el infierno, caer y encontrar una estrella como tú.

Si...Asriel Dreemurr...tú...realmente eras una estrella en el firmamento...eras como un ángel, que fue reencarnado en el cuerpo de un monstruo, de una tierna, dulce, cariñosa eh inocente cabra hija del científico real y la capitana de la guardia real...

Cuando me llevaste con tus padres, que se convertirían en míos, tenía miedo, pero pensaba que ahora, tú me protegerías y abogarías por mí...y no fue necesario, inmediatamente al verme, se sorprendieron, y me quisieron...me amaron...como si fuera su hija...

Mi corazón latió cuando los brazos de Toriel me rodearon, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando Asgore me preparó algo de té de flores doradas instantáneo, junto a un delicioso pie de caramelo con canela hecho por ella...y tú...me hiciste galletas llenas de azúcar...

Ustedes me amaban...ustedes me aceptaban...ustedes me cuidaban...me dieron una familia...soy una Dreemurr...caer por esa montaña fue la mejor decisión de mi infernal eh infeliz vida...

Gane una madre, que era fuerte y decidida, pero amorosa, muy dulce y realmente amable, que me cuidaba, me contaba historias para dormir, me preparaba postres de mi sabor favorito, me enseñó a usar la magia, y me enseñó a pelear para poder protegerte.

Gane a un padre, que era bastante tímido y tierno, pero lleno de amor y amabilidad, que velaba por nosotros y siempre hacía todo lo posible para traer oro a la casa con el cual pudiésemos subsistir los cuatro juntos, a pesar de lo agotador que era pasar en el laboratorio de Hotland y el calor que era el tener que ir desde casa a allá, todo por nosotros.

Y lo más importante...gane una estrella...mi bella estrella...mi hermano menor, que estaba siempre a mi lado, que se refugiaba en mis brazos y buscaba mi protección, mi consejo, mi ayuda, mi orientación, mis conocimientos para aprender más, mi hermanito menor que pronto creció igual que yo, que conoció lo que era mamá realmente y quiso ser como ella, para protegerme, para proteger a papá y luchar junto a madre.

Tu risa es mi música, tus ojos mi espejo, tu pelaje mi nube, tu voz mi consuelo, tu ropa me fascina, tu carácter alocado y inocente me encanta, pero lo que más aprecio, es que seas como eres...eres tan puro...tan amable...tan dulce...tan cariñoso y lleno de amor a todos los que te rodean, que no puedo evitar el querer protegerte...no puedo...tú eres muy puro y bello para este mundo...para la superficie...

Los humanos son crueles...los monstruos amables...ellos están hechos de odio...pero nosotros estamos hechos de amor...no puedo dejar que la barrera sea abierta y tú salgas allí...la promesa que le hice a mi amigo en la puerta, es mi excusa...porque la verdad...no quiero vivir en la superficie...quiero quedarme aquí, bajo tierra, en el subsuelo, a tu lado, jugando en la nieve.

Haciendo estatuas de ti y de mí...prestándote mi sudadera para que no tengas frío, comiendo pie hecho por mamá tras una larga semana de patrullaje entre ella, tú y yo...reunirnos los cuatro con papá en el laboratorio para cenar y ver películas juntos como una familia...quiero protegerte...quiero mantenerte vivo...y quiero verte crecer...conmigo...

Porque tú eres mi estrella...mi bella estrella...tú iluminas mi mundo, cuando es solo negro...tú nunca sabrás...Rei...cuanto te amo...por favor no te vayas de mi lado...siempre te amare, y haré feliz...porque eres mi estrella...mi única estrella...me haces feliz, cuando el cielo es gris...nunca sabrás, Rei...cuanto te adoro...por favor no te atrevas a irte de mi lado...por favor...no quiero que se lleven a mi estrella...

Es por eso que debo protegerte...debo protegerte a tí...a mamá...a papá...a todos...a todos y cada uno de ustedes...los monstruos, son como la nieve...con el más mínimo toque, pueden terminar deshaciéndose hasta que no quede nada...la verdad, nunca fui más feliz esa navidad...cuando tú aceptaste mi regalo...regalo que aún tienes...nunca fui buena tejiendo, y ya se me ah olvidado, pero recuerdo perfectamente todo el tiempo que pasé haciéndote esa estúpida pañoleta que aún a día de hoy cuelga de ese lindo cuello que tienes.

¿Me pregunto si lo recordaras?, las fiestas se estaban acercando, yo tenía nueve y tu siete, había caído hacía un año ya, y no sabía que regalarte, más que nada porque no estaba acostumbrada a celebrar las fiestas humanas que incluso juraba, los monstruos no celebraban, por obvias razones...

Mamá me había enseñado a tejer de manera leve en aquellas épocas de hacía tanto tiempo, fue entonces cuando faltaban solo unos días, que en mi desesperación, cogí una par de agujas enormes y tomé toda la lana que pude encontrar en la casa, y me encerré en nuestro cuarto, empezando a tejer como loca, mis dedos me dolían como el infierno, en más de una ocasión la punta de las agujas se me encajaba de manera leve en mi índice derecho o izquierdo, hasta que por fin, luego de cuatro eternas horas pinchando mis dedos y sudando de los nervios, la hice...tu pañoleta...conozco los colore de memoria...de izquierda a derecha, rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde limón, morado, azul y celeste.

La navidad llegó entonces...recuerdo que papá me regalo un prototipo de mis mejores ataques hoy en día, el _"Dreemurr Cannon"_ , que en aquel entonces era tan pequeño que solo iluminaba la casa como una tierna y adorable linternita flotante, todo el crédito repetía él, era del rey sans por dejarle analizar sus Gaster Blasters, tú estabas celoso, y decías que algún día encontrarías a Santa y le reclamarías el por qué no te dio uno a ti, los regalos comenzaron a ser abiertos, madre recibió una armadura morada con la delta rune, papá unas gafas nuevas bastante hermosas...¿y tú?...una pañoleta de los colores del arcoíris...estaba asustada, con mucho miedo al ver que te quedaste callado...y luego, comenzaste a saltar y brincar de la alegría gritando lo mucho que te encantaba, y que era mejor que nuestros regalos.

El tiempo pasó y las desgracias también, mamá y papá se distanciaron, y tu corazón se partió en pedazos debido a eso, nunca supiste y me asegurare de que nunca sepas, que papá creo a unos monstruos horribles llamados amalgamas, que hasta el día de hoy siguen encerrados en su laboratorio comiendo lo que él les trae de afuera, fue entonces cuando adoptaste tu sueño de ser un guardia real, pensabas en tu purea que mamá y papá necesitaban más tiempo juntos, así que tú y yo nos fuimos a Snowdin a solas, y con ayuda de mamá, creamos nuestra cabaña, nuestra casa de juegos, y comenzamos a dormir allí, abandonándola en Waterfall.

Pasaban y pasaban los días y meses, y la distancia entre nosotros dos y mamá, y papá aumentaba más...fue ese el ultimátum que disparó su reconciliación, a pesar de todos los errores que papá había cometido, mamá aún le amaba con el alma, y volvieron a estar juntos y tú y yo volvimos a Waterfall, los cuatro estábamos bajo el mismo techo como antaño, como una familia, felices, contentos...nunca olvidaré tus lágrimas de felicidad al ser abrazado por mamá y papá, y él como ustedes me invitaron a mí a ser partícipe de la bella reunión.

Sin embargo nunca abandonaste ese sueño, cuando madre te preguntó por qué querías ser un guardia real aún, le dijiste con tus ojos llenos de determinación, que querías luchar a su lado, para protegerla, para proteger a papá y protegerme a mí, a todo el subsuelo...y allí nació _"el gran dios de la hyper-muerte"_ , donde tu ego y tu preocupación por el bienestar ajeno nacieron con gran poderío.

Ahora tu y yo buscábamos humanos por todas partes en Snowdin toda la semana, y volvíamos a casa por las noches, entonces un día para cambiar la rutina, me contaste sobre los juegos de rol...donde fingíamos ser personajes y creábamos nuestras historias...Rei...mi tierno Rei...no sabes con cuanto cariño guardo ese recuerdo, me encanta verte feliz...siempre te eh dejado ser el todo poderoso dios, y yo siempre eh sido la humana a la cual quieres capturar, aunque tu no lo sepas, me capturaste hace muchos años ya.

No sé como sale todo esto de mi propio corazón, por mucho tiempo creí que yo era pura oscuridad, puro odio, por todo y todos...tal vez es por que ahora, tengo una estrella metida en él, que brilla con tanta intensidad y lo hace latir, alejando toda oscuridad de mí, y dándome razones para luchar y vivir, por ti haría cualquier cosa, absolutamente cualquier cosa, incluso dejar mi infinita flojera y recoger mi suéter del suelo.

Rei...si yo te perdiera...si tu te fueras de mi lado...no podría vivir más...aún si quedaran mamá y papá en mi vida...tú eres el centro de mi corazón...necesito tus risas...necesito tu presencia...necesito tu calor...necesito verte...necesito tu voz...necesito jugar contigo...necesito vivir a tu lado para siempre...necesito que vivas...

Incluso estaría dispuesta a morir por ti...no dudaría en usar mi propio cuerpo para salvarte de alguien que quisiese hacerte daño y solo pudiera sobrevivir uno de los dos...preferiría mil veces se yo y no tú...tú, que eres lo más puro que ah creado la existencia...lo más sagrado, tierno y dulce...no mereces morir por alguien como yo...mi vida solo cobra sentido cuando está atada a la tuya...y no sabes lo feliz que sería si esa vida fuese arrebatada para salvar la tuya...

Como desearía que algún día leyeses esta carta...pero no puedo permitirlo...simplemente no puedo...por que se que si lo haces, te darás cuenta de la realidad, de todos los errores que yo eh cometido, que papá ah cometido y de la sangre que mancha las manos de mamá, pero lo peor sería que supieras lo que siento y estaría dispuesta a hacer por ti Asriel...

Sé muy bien que si te enterases, te volverías loco, ten pondrías a llorar y me rogarías que me retracte de todo lo que aquí estoy escribiendo, pero no podría, por más que esté dispuesta a hacer todo lo que tú y solo tú me pidas, no puedo faltar a la verdad...sería traicionarme a mí misma, a mi corazón...a mis ideales, a mis sentimientos por ti...

Asriel...no sabes lo feliz que me hace el levantarme en la misma pieza que tú, con tus gritos y tus manos tirándome de la muñeca para sacarme de la cama, diciéndome _**"CHARA, ¡LEVANTATE!, MAMÁ YA TIENE EL DESAYUNO LISTO Y NO COMEREMOS SI NO TE SIENTAS CON NOSOTROS"**_...soy tan feliz al sentirme necesitada por ustedes...pero lo que más me llena, es el que alguien tan bueno, tan amable, tan dulce...tan...tan perfecto como tú, necesite de alguien tan horrible como lo soy yo...tan repudiada, tan odiada, tan frustrada y llena de dolor...

Mi vida fue el infierno...y caí al paraíso...y fui recibida por una estrella, que no se ah apartado de mi vida...una estrella que se ató con el hilo rojo del destino a mí, y no se ah separado de mi camino en todos estos cinco años que eh llevado aquí...eres la luz que ilumina mis tinieblas y las apartó, eres mi guía, eres mi dios, eres mi centro, eres mi razón, eres mi motivación...eres tantas cosas para mí, que no entenderías...

Pero sobre todo...Asriel Dreemurr...algo que quiero que nunca olvides...es que yo fui salvada por tí...en todos los aspectos habidos y por haber...voy a luchar por ti, a vivir por ti, a morir por ti, a extinguirme por ti, a abrir mis ojos por ti todas las mañanas, a comer por ti, a amar por ti...todo, absolutamente todo por ti y nadie más.

Esos medallones de corazón que cuelgan de nuestros cuellos, el tuyo oculto detras de tu pañoleta y el mío a la vista de todos... _ **"mejores amigos para siempre"**_...es un regalo maravilloso...pero no el mejor...¿sabes por qué?...porque estaba perdida, desorientada, quebrada, hecha pedazos, sin amor y sin un lugar al cual pertenecer...y cuando quise terminar todo y ser consumida en el olvido y la oscuridad...la vida llegó y te trajo a mi lado...mi ángel...mi estrella...tú eres el mejor regalo que me ah podido dar la vida...y solo por que te amo, estoy dispuesta a darte todo lo que conozco, lo que se, lo que hago, lo que conoceré, lo que sabré y lo que haré, siempre pensando en una sola cosa y en nada más.

En ti...

 _ **Mi estrella.**_

 **Fin.**


End file.
